


Sirius' "Girl"friends

by Tortellini



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Awkward Crush, Bad Jokes, Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Crushes, Epic Friendship, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Irony, Jokes, Male Friendship, Marauders, Marauders' Era, Minor Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, Romantic Friendship, Secret Crush, Teen Crush, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-01 10:58:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11484945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: James has an observation about Sirius and his girlfriends. Oh, and about Remus too.Oneshot/drabble





	Sirius' "Girl"friends

James was talking, but right now Remus wasn't paying that much attention. He was reading a good book and that was taking up most of his concentration right now. 

"Isn't it sad that Padfoot tends to have an attraction to violent women?" 

Remus hummed at that. "I imagine that they were a lot less violent before they met him, you know." 

James huffed and leaned back on his own bunk. "Just don't become violent because of him Moony, yeah? Promise me that." 

Remus didn't look up at first--but then he realized what James was implying. No matter how much he didn't want to blush, he did. "Wha--James! Stop it!"

And because he was a prick, James just smirked. 


End file.
